


Lord Topaz Chronicles

by IcyIceMonster



Category: Lord Toepaz, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (tw), Pedophilia, Pls follow, Read All About It, our socials we had to deal with this man, this is a real situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyIceMonster/pseuds/IcyIceMonster
Summary: Help I'm chronically dead.Story about the excellent did nothingFollow the writers:Error:@gayskeleton101 (twitter/tumblr)https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChYWx-OSzrLSL7QgArpBK3AMe:@PearlRebellious (twitter)Ice-ice-monster (tumblr)https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOpcRRBc1rbp1uA7nSaZqGA
Relationships: Everyone else who is good/being cool, Lord toepaz/himself, Lord topaz/his ego





	Lord Topaz Chronicles

One day, bob happened then everybody screamed

Oh no, pog

Lord topaz entered the room and OMG its pedophile lord

*sobs*

*screams*

Lord topaz slapped Error in the head and said, “Daw mi art ro die”

Error screamed then responded “Ok”

Lord topaz took his art without a thank you or a sorry for slapping him >:C

Error got upset and called him out, only for him to go “omeng u mad it 4 me so it mein :>”

“No” Lord topaz dabbed and exited the room and ran off cauz hes a dik  
Or a bish lasagna (both)

Lord topaz proceeded to be a manipulative pedophile (actually he was always that)

He just super rood super shitty hooman being >:D

ADVERTISEMENT BREAK

Go follow our sponsor @nob_yes/ yes queen u nob on twitter, thank you! And the writers~ (GaySkeleton101 and Spins Zero)

Lord toe spit on your shoe and you screamed in terror

End

Wazzgudwskdudud screamed “N DD FS SD SH SIDJBUISDF” 

Lord toe then decided to be a homophobe and expected Error not to get angry

Clearly Lord toepaz was too dumb and opend his yt chanel cuz he saw a notification, it was SPINSZERO omeng so crazy I sobbed *sobs*

SpinsZero was very informed and proved tons of points but the bratty Lord Toepaz decided to say “No” to everything she said

SpinsZero went to Ruby [doc] cuz they cool ngl and told em.

Lord Toepaz saw the post and quickly said “OE HEKC OGM A POLUPAR YTUOBERE *scream* AI MSTU PRTENED 2 B SORYR!!!!!!”

“Ya ok” Lord toepaz’s whole community said in union as he made up liez and like manipulated people whilst still keeping up all of his nazi videos

Lord toepaz being the stupid person he is thought people believed it and left most of his videos in which the art was not his up

Lord toepaz laughed thinking he had bested everyone no he was just stoopid 

SpinsZero came back and DM’d the idiot and made him “delete his channel” quotation marks because lord toepaz later said “No”

SpinsZero had no choice but to banish him to the nether realms of “Yo, you need to leave cauze then you can stop manipulating ur subs.

Lord toepaz responded “k”

Lord toepus was still at his antics soon enough everyone found out he was a neo-nazi 

Then everybody wanted him dead (except for his minions because they’re dumb and still defend him)

But unknown was supah smart and blocked him due to spinsZero’s post on tumblr (spinsZero is very smort tu)

Yee. new videos weekly :Shades:

Also :shades: follow us lol (soical medias in desc of story)


End file.
